For One Day
by Risha-K
Summary: 12 years after Anakin is transformed into Darth Vader a former Jedi makes Vader a deal: one day with Padme for his life.
1. The Day Before

Hello: Welcome to my 2nd Star Wars fic. This one revolves around Anakin and Padmè and it's as predictable as ever, but I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, this is set 12 years after Ep. III and Vader is at the pinnacle of his power. So there we go. Bye bye!

Disclaimer: As ever, all character, names, etc. belong to George Lucus. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

Vader stared out the window to the vast emptiness of the galaxy. A galaxy that was almost his own. His Master may own it in name but he knew he owned it in flesh. He laughed inside his head. Flesh? It was ironic considering his own flesh had burned years ago. Vader stared out the window again.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

The memory shot through his mind like the strongest blade. He had wanted the entire galaxy. He had wanted everyone and everything; he had wanted all things to know him and now he had those things. Irony had, however, struck him again because the price he had to pay for the galaxy was the one thing he needed more than anything: Padmè.

He scolded himself for remembering these things, "No."

"Lord Vader," his pilot said to him as he walked by.

"I won't be needing you today. You may stay here and… do as you please," Vader said to his pilot. The pilot's mask hid the surprise Vader felt coming off him through the Force.

"As you wish sir. Good day."

Vader walked into his shuttle and set the ship to autopilot. His destination: Naboo

Shrouded in a black cloak that hid even his helmet Vader couldn't of looked more suspicious if he tried but he wanted to mask his identity. Not only from anyone who might see him but from Her too. He still hadn't faced up to showing Her what he now looked like: what he had become. As he walked the well worn path to the grave Vader spotted an old woman sitting up against his beloved's statue. He felt his anger searing up. How dare this woman deface something that was so beautiful? As he walked up to her he reached for his lightsaber but the woman spoke before he could turn it on.

"You can not kill me."

Vader laughed, "You are foolish if you think you are immortal."

"Oh I am not immortal, it's just I think you will find it very hard killing someone who is already dead."

Vader stopped. "What?"

The old woman stood up and moved the hood away from her face. She looked at Vader and even through his mask he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why do you pity me you old hag?" Vader asked in anger.

"Am I not allowed to feel pity for an old friend who is not what he should not be?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember me?" she asked him.

"Should I?" Vader sneered.

She sighed. "Yes. I was a Jedi. Like you."

Vader's muscled twitched. Jedi? He hated Jedi. No, he loathed them. They were the scum of this galaxy. They had fooled him! It was because of them everything was the way it was. He didn't want to remember this person.

"I was a healer," she prompted Vader. When he still made no sign of remembrance she said, "I would heal you when you came back from missions with cuts and bruises. You were there so much that we became friends. Tell me you remember. Please."

The past brought back painful memories and so he didn't want to remember. Besides, no matter what connection they had had she was still scum. He hated her: even now.

"Oh Anakin," she said.

"NO! Never call me that. Anakin Skywalker died along with all the other treacherous Jedi. I am Vader. Anakin Skywalker is DEAD," he shouted.

"Then this is not the grave of your wife?" she asked spitefully.

"NO!" he roared, "Never say that. No. Never, never, never!" he shouted as he lunged for her. His hand, though, just went through her.

"I can bring her back."

"What!" Vader asked, suddenly alert.

"I can bring Padmè back to life for. For one day mind."  
Vader's heart raced as the thought of Padmè alive again made his whole life seem better. "There's a catch I take."

"It seems age has brought you knowledge. Almost," she said obviously thinking about all the evil deeds he had done, "Yes, I can bring her back for one day and the catch is this: after you have spent 24 hours together she will die again. As will you.

"My life for a day with Padmè?" he asked quietly.

"That is the deal."

"If I was to say 'yes'," Vader said slowly, "Would you return my body to how it was before. The way she knew me?"

"Yes," she said simply, "and I promise you that in your day you will know nothing but happiness: no one you do not want in will interfere with your day."

"So be it."

"You accept?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Vader couldn't believe he was doing this but the galaxy had taken Padmè away from him and now she would take him away from it.

"Know that if you accept the Emperor will fall and the world will be right again."

Vader took in a deep breath. He didn't want to die, but he couldn't live another day if he knew he had turned down a day with Padmè because of his own pathetic life. She would cost him everything he had worked so hard for but she would be worth it.

"I will do it."

The woman smiled, "Thank you. Tomorrow, at midnight Padmè will awake and live for 24 hours. Be here tomorrow and your body, as well as hers, will return to you and you will live the happiest day in your life. Now go, Anakin Skywalker, and sleep."

Vader turned on his heel and left knowing that tomorrow, at midnight, he would no longer be Darth Vader but Anakin Skywalker and things would be how they were meant to be.


	2. 0:00 to 1:00

Hello: You have reached chapter 2: 0:00 to 1:00. I decided to do it in hours because to do a whole day in one takes too long to write. Also this way people can give me ideas about what they'd like to see A&P do. So anyway. After reading a very disappointing Padme and Anakin story I've decided to try my very hardest to bring the standard of A&P fan fiction up. I hope I'm doing a good job. Oh, and in happier news, I can finally spell George Lucas' name. Ha ha. And I call myself a fan. Now, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: As ever, all character, names, etc. belong to George Lucas. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

A harsh moon shone down on the Naboo graveyard. Even on this beautiful planet a graveyard held all the emptiness and sorrow of those on the harshest planet. There, cloaked in black, stood Vader. He checked the time in his visor: 11:53. Just seven minutes. He still found it hard to believe that he would die in just 1447 minutes, but he found it even harder to believe that Padme would be back with him in seven. He looked around the graveyard once more.

'I wonder if I'll be buried here.'

Death was odd to him. He had cheated death in a sense already though, on the day he burned on Mustafar. His Master had found his broken body and made him into what he was now. He should of died that day.

'I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life.'

'Padme?' he asked himself. There was no reply. Still. He checked the time again. 11:57. How time dragged on. He looked at his gloved hand. He'd never have to settle for it again: he'd be real flesh and blood in just a few minutes. He smiled. Just a few more minutes. He closed his eyes.

- Ding -

The clock chimed. Just eleven more chimes and she'd be back with him. He took in a breath and waited.

- Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding –

'Eleven! Yes, it's midnight. Please Force let this be true,' he thought as he opened his eyes.

He looked around. The world was in a grey monotone; no longer red! He looked down at his hands. They were pink and fleshy.

"No," he breathed in disbelief. It was his own voice. He looked around hopefully. "Padme?"

There was no reply. "Padme?" he asked more desperately.

"Anakin?"

His eyes shot up and there, standing in front of her grave was Padme, her dark hair tumbling down her face in ringlets and clothed in a blue-green, shimmering dress. Flowers covered her entire body.

"Oh Anakin!" she repeated as she ran towards him. Anakin felt his eyes prick and he smiled and she fell into his open arms.

The solid feeling of her body against his own flesh was too much for Anakin. He pulled Padme closer as tears, the first in years, flowed down his face.

"Oh Padme. I've waited so long for this," he looked down at her, "I missed you so much."

Padme just nestled into him further and gentle, little sobs leaked out of her body.

"Don't cry, my love," Anakin said stroking her back, "Everything is OK now."

"Is it?" she asked, suddenly fearful.

'How much does she remember?' he wondered.

"Padme," he started, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Giving birth to our children…"

Anakin's heart stopped. She remembered Mustafar. What he did to her. He felt himself choking on his own regret. Then he realised what she had said.

"Our children?"

She smiled up at him. "We had twins Anakin. Two darling little children: a boy and a girl."

He felt new tears well up in his eyes. "What did you call them?"

"Leia and Luke. Just like we said."

"I'm sorry Padme. I've regretted that day ever since," he said to her quietly. His voice cracked.

She knew he meant Mustafar when he said 'that day'. She stroked his hair. "I know. It's all right. Shh. I'm just glad you came back. It doesn't matter about the past anymore, only that we have each other and that we love the other."

He nodded. "I do love you Padme."

"And I have **always** loved you," she replied.

He stroked her hair. He knew that now. Everything was clear to him now. He leant down and kissed her gently on the lips and warm smile enveloped her face. Anakin took a deep breath.

"Come now my love. We have an entire day ahead of us. What would you like to do?"

Padme looked around. "We're on Naboo? In a graveyard? Why are we in a graveyard?"

"Uhm… Close your eyes OK?"

Padme did as she was told, trusting him totally. Anakin sighed in relief and lead Padme out of the graveyard before she could ever see the reason he had visited Naboo all these 12 years past.

"Anakin," Padme said after Anakin had lead her out into the empty Naboo streets, "I'm hungry. I don't suppose we could eat could we?"

Anakin smiled at her. "My love, it's midnight. The world is sleeping so where in Force do you suggest we eat hmm?"

Padme thought for a moment. "Ever done a midnight raid?"

Anakin raised a questioning eyebrow her way.

"Well," she began, "When I was younger and I was hungry I would always do a 'midnight raid'. It appears to me that we might have to do one now." Then she ran past Anakin and into the streets of Naboo; her laughter filling the empty night air.

Anakin collapsed onto the ground. Padme followed and positioned herself comfortably on his lap.

"A strawberry?" Anakin asked her as she rested her head against his chest.

She nodded and began to eat the strawberry Anakin had offered her.

"You know," he continued, "I'd never have put you down as a thief. What with you being a senator and all."

She laughed. "So we borrowed a few fruits from some farmers: they'll grow back. Besides, being around you again had made me… daring."

"Oh is that so?" he asked as he poked her in the stomach playfully. "Perhaps we should 'borrow' you some new clothes too."

"Anakin! I'm not that daring. Besides, we could just go to my parent's home. I still have a lot of clothes there."

'She doesn't know she's been dead for 12 years?' Anakin asked himself confusingly.

"It's lovely here, isn't it?" Padme breathed breaking his train of thought. She and Anakin had found a cliff top that looked over Naboo's capital city wonderfully. But Anakin wasn't so interested in the view.

"Anything from Naboo is," he said as he stared down at her. Padme said nothing but leaned against him further. The stars twinkled playfully above them. From the stars Padme reckoned they had been there about 17 minutes.

"What do you think the time is Anakin?" she asked.

Anakin didn't even have to check. Today he knew the time instantly: he wasn't going to waste a second.

"34 minutes past midnight. You know," he said seductively as he pushed Padme down to the ground, "There's always been something I've wanted to do underneath the stars."

She laughed at her husband's sudden thoughts. "Not here Anakin."

"Yes here," he said as he moved down on top of her and began to kiss her forehead.

"Are you sure?" she asked. But even as she asked him this her hands were removing his cloak.

Anakin's hand moved to the small of her back and he smiled at her. "Oh I'm definitely sure." Then he kissed her deeply on the lips, and this time she didn't resist.


	3. 1:00 to 2:00

Hello: You have reached chapter 3: 1:00 to 2:00. It took me long enough eh? You have the people at the Padme's Wardrobe forum to thank for me managing to finish it though. Anyway, with this one I tried to have a little spoken Ani & Padme love so I'll see what you think of it. I also tried to get some movie references in it too so see if you can spot them. He he. If anything is wrong, please tell me because I'm too sick of this to check it. Emjoy!

Disclaimer: As ever, all character, names, etc. belong to George Lucas. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

Padme looked up at the sky from underneath Anakin's cloak. "You know, they say that stars can tell the future."

"Is that so?" Anakin asked as he shifted round to face the sky. "So what does it have in store for us then?"

"Hey, like I know. I'm only a senator. Besides, you fly around in the stars all day so **you** should be the one to know."

"Me?" he asked faking anger.

"Who else?" she said as she tickled his stomach. Anakin's reply was to grab Padme, but as he did he fell on her and they tumbled down the hill, the grass tickling her bare skin as they did.

"We are naked you know."

"I know," he replied nonchalantly.

"Well? What are we going to do about it?"

"See, if we were at home I'd say 'nothing',"

"But…?"

"But we're in the middle of a meadow where, eventually, people will see us so I say: we find clothes."

"I like the way you think Anakin Skywalker," Padme replied as she stood up and deftly nicked Anakin's cloak from him, "But now you're the naked one." She laughed, wrapped the cloak around herself then ran into the woods.

Anakin's eyes widened. 'Is this really the same woman I married those 17 years?'

"Hey! Padme! PADME!"

His only reply was her laughter. As he began to run after her he felt a weight fall on him and he tumbled to the ground. The weight, it turned out, was Padme who had jumped on him.

"You really think I'd let the world see you naked?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

He kissed her lips quickly. "Force I missed you."

She smiled and sobered up. "I guess we really should get dressed now."

"C'mon then."

Padme stood and watched Anakin as he dressed. The blue dress she was wearing was extremely easy to get on, it was a slip on, but Anakin seemed to be having great trouble getting into his Jedi robes. It was as if he hadn't worn them for a long time…

"What?" Anakin asked, not hiding any frustration.

Padme smiled good-naturedly. "Nothing darling."

Anakin hopped around on one foot. "What?"

"Would you like some help?"

Anakin stopped. Was it really so obvious he hadn't been wearing these clothes for such a long time?

"Hey Anakin? Anni?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Padme. Yes please."

Padme smiled and moved to stand at this back. "You know, it's been so long since I dressed you."

Anakin smiled and let out the smallest of moans as Padme pulled his tunic closed, gently brushing her finger tips against his chest. As she put on his belt he clasped her hands in his and she leaned into his back.

"I never meant to hurt you," he whispered.

"You don't need to apologise forever," she replied, equally quite.

Anakin closed his eyes. Yes he did. He was so sorry. So clouded. He couldn't see right then. Padme didn't know this; she must think that she had done something wrong. He had to tell her. Again and again until he felt she understood.

"Don't think that Anakin," Padme whispered. "I know what you're thinking. It's not true. I love you so much, please don't think like that."

Anakin sighed and turned to face her. He looked down at her gentle, smiling face and instead of happiness he felt sad. He had hurt his delicate angel. He stroked her face. He wouldn't do it again. Padme kissed the tip of his nose and smiled at him again,

"C'mon Anakin," she said as she lead him away.

"Where are we going?"

"My parent's house. I need some new clothes. I can't go about in this thing. It may be one something in the morning but they love me."

"Uhh…," Anakin had to think fast, "How… how about we go to Annetse instead?"

She stopped. "Annetse? Really? Are you sure, I mean, it's much cheaper to go to my parent's house."

"No," he replied firmly, "I need to treat you. We're going to Annetse."

Annetse: shopping capital of the universe. A place that never sleeps. And that's where Anakin and Padme were.

"Where did you say you found that ship again?" Padme asked as her and Anakin walked into a neon-lit Annetse street.

"Uh… junkyard. Some place in the outer rim. You know how I am with ships," Anakin replied as he tried to explain his Imperial shuttle to Padme.

"Oh. It's rather big, is it easy to fly?"

"Hey, I'm a natural when it comes to ships. Of course it's easy to fly."

"So sorry your majesty," she replied jokingly as he poked her in the ribs. "So where do we go first?"

Anakin stared at the metropolis they had just entered. Lit by a million multi-coloured neon lights the dark of the night sky contrasted with Annetse's streets. Everywhere he looked contrasting people could be found, some shrouded in fabric while others flaunted their flesh. It suddenly occurred to him that he was thankful for only having to wear one thing for the most of his life: picking outfits looked complicated.

"I feel kind of plain," Padme whispered to him.

Anakin looked down at her dress. It was obvious to him the dress had once been a splendid display of colour and fabric, but age had played its part and the dress had faded during the time Padme had been dead.

"But I bet they're all jealous of your angel face," he replied back as he stroked a hand through one of her soft curls.

"Or of my handsome Jedi man."

Padme watched in horror as Anakin's features fell and froze.

'Oh Sith! Jedi. I look like a Jedi. Jedi are hunted down because of me so I must stand out like a sore thumb. Sith!' Anakin swore to himself.

"Anakin? Something wrong?" a small voice asked him.

Anakin looked down to see Padme's pale, concerned face looking up at him. He smiled at assuringly at her as he could, "What's the matter? Don't look so worried. You're about to go shopping, I thought women loved shopping."

Padme instantly smiled. "Nothing's wrong. C'mon then."

As Padme lead Anakin to some unknown shop he looked around as slyly as he could. He didn't feel like he was being watched…

'…And I promise you that in your day you will know nothing but happiness: no one you do not want in will interfere with your day.'

The promise made by that woman echoed through his head. She had made a promise. She wouldn't break it. He had to stop worrying. When Anakin recovered his senses he seemed to be standing in a room covered in velvet. He was even standing on it.

"Uh, Padme, where am I?" he whispered as he leant in on her.

"'Softest Feeling', now try and act respectable alright?"

"Respectable? Respectable! What does that mean eh?" he replied in mock shock as he tickled her sides.

"Anakin, no, stop!"

A man coughed, "May I help madam? And sir?"

Anakin looked up mid-Padme tickle attack to find a short, bald, fat man with a monocle staring at them, him especially, disapprovingly. Padme gave Anakin a quick, sideways smile and stepped forward.

"Yes, thank you, I would like to take a look at your formal dresses please."

"This way then madam. Sir."

As the two walked past the man Anakin couldn't help but stand on the small man's foot as he passed. He just couldn't.

Anakin managed to sneak into Padme's changing room when the little man wasn't looking. His conversation had been about as good as a dead wamp rat's.

"Boo!"

Padme jumped. "Anakin!

"How are we doing then? Found anything to match your radiance?" Anakin asked as he took her by the waist and kissed her forehead.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here," she replied as she flicked his nose.

Anakin shrugged his shoulder's nonchalantly, "Oh well."

"In answer to your question, what do you think of this?"

Anakin let go of Padme and she turned to face him. She was wearing a corseted night-blue velvet dress, with a collar and navy-like buckles all down the front. Her first layer of sleeves flared out, much like the dress Anakin remembered first seeing her again in after 10 years, while her second layer of sleeves was tight to her arm in a lighter blue with more buckles on. Her skirt was tight to her body until the very bottom where it flared out and swirled round her feet in attractive waves of colour. Anakin stared at her for a long time and then let out a slow, contented smile.

"You look beautiful."

"But the dress doesn't?" she asked teasingly.

Anakin stuttered, "Oh, yes, I mean, sorry. You both look beautiful. So soft"

"Can I have it then?"

Anakin smiled at her. "I'd regret it if I didn't let you have it."

Padme smiled at him and kissed his nose, "I love you."

"I know."

From outside the changing room Anakin was sure he heard a choking noise.

"What a gimp," Anakin said as soon as the shop door closed behind them.

"Anakin!" Padme shouted back. She was smiling though.

"What? I'm supposed to tell the truth, I'm a Jedi."

Padme took hold of Anakin's hand, "Still up for spending some money?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could get some a little less formal."

"Oh hey, that's a good idea. Where do we go?"

"'Feeling Good'. My sister got a pretty little dress from there once."  
"Alright then, lead the way."

As Padme lead Anakin through the humming, vibrant crowd he felt a happiness he had never felt before. He and Padme had never been shopping before. In fact, they hadn't really done anything like this before. He had always been too busy being a Jedi.

"Are you thinking something interesting?" Padme asked him as they walked.

"Just how happy I am to be with you."

"I'm happy too."

Anakin laughed and put his arm around Padme's waist, "I'm glad we're all happy."

"Our first rubbish conversation of the day."

"Who needs conversation when you've got the view?" Anakin replied while staring down at Padme.

She laughed and hit him lightly in the side, "Such a joker. Here we are."

Anakin and Padme entered the shop and the first thing they saw was a girl wearing stripy tights, very short shorts, platforms, a tight t-shirt and a black waistcoat.

"Wasup?"

"Uh…" was all Anakin managed in reply.

"Ruby, get out of the front!"

Anakin watched as the girl, named Ruby, slumped off and a woman wearing some less extreme appeared in her place.

"Sorry about that, my daughter likes look after the front for me when I'm away. So, how may I help you?"

"We've come to look at the some dresses," Padme replied to her.

The woman smiled, "Dresses are that way and the changing rooms are on your left. When you're done just see me."

Anakin and Padme passed through the curtain and into the little section of clothes. The room appeared to have no order, but was a collection of beautiful colours.

"What do you think I should get?" Padme asked as she sifted through the clothes.

"Let me choose. Go in the changing rooms and I'll bring you in something."

"Alright."

With Padme gone Anakin was free to look around. He noted that many of the items here were a combination of the things Padme had worn when they were alone together and yet he had absolutely no idea what to get.

'Great, something the Force can't help me with. I'm doomed.'

"What do you think then?" Padme asked as she stepped out of the changing rooms in the outfit Anakin had chosen for her. The dress hung loosely to Padme's entire frame and exposed most of her back in a seductive V shape. An elegant, stitched pattern snaked itself around the crimson fabric and finished as a tassel that hung over her shoulder.

"Wow Padme. You look… wow."

"Thank you."

"Let's buy it," Anakin replied quickly as he ran a hand over her back, "It suits you."

"OK then, just let me get changed into my other dress."

Anakin walked to the counter and leant against it.

"You have a very beautiful wife," the woman behind the counter said to him.

"She is, isn't she? I'm so lucky to have her. I almost lost her once. I won't let it happen again though."

"You're talking about me aren't you?" Padme said suddenly as she reappeared from the changing room in her velvet dress.

"Only good, my love," Anakin replied as he smiled at her warmly.

"Will you be taking that outfit then?"

"Yes please," Padme said to the woman as she handed over the dress.

Padme sat on Anakin's lap and played with his hair as they watched the world go by on one of Annetse's street chairs.

"It's odd," Anakin started, "I feel so calm, even amongst all these frantic people. I can feel their problems and yet I still feel happy."

"You're in love," Padme replied.

Anakin kissed Padme's neck gently, "So I am. So I am."


	4. 2:00 to 3:00

Hello: You have _finally_ reached chapter 4: 2:00 to 3:00. My God, it took my almost a year to write this! I'm so sorry. I never did forget about this story though. I know this isn't a very good instalment but I wrote it in 3 hours because I knew if I didn't do it then I never would. I apologise! Ha, we've got a very sexually charged pair in this one. Enjoy though.

Disclaimer: As ever, all character, names, etc. belong to George Lucas. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

--------------

Padme and Anakin sat facing opposite sides on a bench on the outskirts of Annetse. The sky was still dark and they could see the bright lights of the city dimly in the horizon.

"Do you feel like going swimming?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go swimming?"

"Oh. Sure, why not? I don't have a bathing costume though." Padme replied.

"Oh… oh well."

"What do yo--," Padme began to ask, but before she could Anakin grabbed her hand and began running towards the ship.

--------------

"You can't be serious!" Padme exclaimed.

"Of course I am. C'Mon Padme, don't be so shy."

"Shy!? Are you joking?!" Padme peered around the moonlit lagoon. All she could hear was the rustling of the trees and the sound of the waterfall crashing and yet she still wouldn't consider Anakin's request. What if someone turned up?!

"Padme, darling, think logically. It's 2:12 in the morning and we're on a planet only a handful of Jedi know about, and I really doubt any of them are actually smart enough to think of using it as a holiday destination," Anakin reasoned.

"Still! I just can't swim naked! I just can't."

"How about if I helped?"

As he said that Anakin used the force to slowly pull down the zip on Padme's dress.

"Anakin no! Not yet, OK? Give me time to adjust."

"Fine," Anakin huffed as he pulled off his Jedi robes. Padme watched contentedly as Anakin's well-defined chest first appeared and then let off a small sigh as he took his pants off.

Anakin smiled, "You think it'll take you long to adjust?"

"I suppose not" she replied a soppy smile on her face. Anakin smiled back at her.

Padme sat down on the edge of the dewy rocks and began to trace lines with her feet in the warm water. She watched Anakin swimming in the water for a moment then started to look around. It was still dark but the full moon shone brightly and illuminated the wooded area. Glow flies darted around the many exotic trees that circled the lagoon as a giant waterfall crashed down in to what – she had to admit - did appear a very nice 'swimming' area for two lovers. Suddenly, a warm splash brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oi! C'mon Padme. Haven't you adjusted _yet?"_

Padme looked up to find Anakin propped-up on his elbows on the rocks right before her.

"Well I-,"

"Too late!" Anakin said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the water.

Padme surfaced, spitting out water and flashing her husband a very peeved look as she swam to the edge of the lagoon.

"Anakin! Thank the Force I'd changed into my other dress, you could've have ruined it!"

Anakin flashed the Skywalker-grin, "Women! All you think about is clothes!" Padme stuck her tongue out.

Anakin slowly swam towards Padme. When he had reached her he put his hands on the rocks either side of her thus trapping her.

"I saw that Mrs. Skywalker! That was very rude. You should be punished."

"Should I now? And just what are you going to do, hmm?" Padme asked, impertinently.

"This." Anakin then leaned in and kissed Padme. She met him and for that moment all she could think of was the taste of his tongue on hers.

Padme pulled away and said quietly. "I think I've adjusted now you know."

"Well I should think so too," he replied in between kissing her on the lips.

Anakin's hands slipped around Padme's waist and began to undo the zip on her dress. When he was done Padme wriggled a little and the dress floated right off, exposing her body to the warm water.

Padme giggled uncertainly, "It feels so funny!"

"But you look so good."

"Really? I feel a little stupid…" she replied, still a little nervous.

"Of course you do. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen wearing moonlight."

"Ha ha very funny. Well, what do people who are only wearing moonlight do?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Oh, good question. Swim I suppose."

Anakin and Padme swam to the middle of the lagoon and slowly began to splash each other. They giggled each other than began to splash each other in earnest.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed as water crashed over her head. "Oh you are so going to get it now!"

Anakin laughed and watched his wife dive under water. He looked around for her then felt a pair of soft hands grab his waist. He smiled and tried to grab her hands under the water but he couldn't find them. Padme's hands slowly began to move lower and Anakin let shuddered a little. Then, as quickly as they had appeared, the hands left. Anakin waited for a few minutes and then Padme re-appeared. She had a devious look on her face.

"Splash me again and you'll get more than just that. I'm warning you!"

Anakin stared at the image of his wife mischievous wife; her bare shoulder, the top of her breasts, the delightful way her wet hair fell over her face. Moonlight did suit her, he thought. He looked back at her and smiled, equally devious.

"I think I'm willing to take the risks," he said as he covered her in water.

Padme shook her head and dived under the water again, but this time before her hands could get to work Anakin pulled her out of the water to meet his lips. He could hear Padme moan as her leg moved up his body.

"I love you," he said quietly when they momentarily broke apart.

Padme just stared at him with adoring eyes and pulled him to the side of the lagoon

--------------

Padme lay silently, eyes closed, on the rocks at the side of the lagoon as Anakin sat next to her, watching the rise and fall of her body in the night air. He smiled lovingly at her and began to trace little patterns on her stomach. Suddenly her eyes opened and she grabbed Anakin's hand.

"Anakin, where are our children?"


	5. 3:00 to 4:00

Hello: I bet you thought you would never see another chapter but here you go! I don't know how long you've had to wait and I apologise profusely! Very sorry. But thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I promise that I shall never forget about this fanfic and that one day it will be completed. I'm thinking a visit to a planet of flowers is in store for our star crossed lovers next but not after we find out what happened to the children. Ooer. Oh, and for the sake of making my life easier Luke and Leia shall both be on Tattoine.

Disclaimer: All character, names, etc. belong to George Lucas. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

-------------------------

Anakin sat up. His tone harsh, "I think you'd better get dressed."

"Anakin, wha-?"

"Padme, please. Just get dressed and I'll meet you in the ship."

Anakin sighed heavily then walked off leaving Padme alone.

-------------------------

Padme slowly walked up the ramp of the ship. Her stomach felt heavy.

"Anakin?" she called out quietly. The ship was dark, lit only by the blinking of the navigational computer. Suddenly the lights flashed on and she could see Anakin - draped in his black cloak - sitting in the pilot's seat, his head in his hands.

"Sit down."

"I--"

"Please Padme, just sit down and be quiet."

Padme walked forward and sat in the co-pilot's seat. She felt cold with fear. She had heard this tone before…

"I… Where to start?" Anakin's voice sounded frustrated. He sighed again. "On Mustafar Obi-wan and I… we fought. I had given in to the dark side; consumed with jealousy and the fear of losing you. I lost. Obi-wan he… he defeated me and left me. I wouldn't have gone with him had he offered. I hated him," he looked at Padme. She was looking into her lap. She knew this part.

Anakin continued, "My body was broken but the Emperor 'saved' me. He took me away. And then you went to Polis Massa and became a mother to two beautiful children and I became Darth Vader. Then you… then you died."

Padme let out a little gasp

Anakin continued, "It is now ten years from that date"

Padme's eyes flew up to meet his, "What!?" she stood up and flew away from him.

"No! No Anakin! I don't understand! What? What is this? How can this be?" then as suddenly as she had got up she collapsed to the floor. Exhausted and sobbing. Anakin slowly stood up and sat down on the floor beside her. He blankly stared past her while she choked on her tears. He sighed and looked down.

"H-How?" Padme whispered.

"A Jedi woman. She came to me. She told me that she would bring you back for one day…" Anakin trailed off. "Can you ever forgive me?" he whispered.

Padme looked up at him through tear stained eyes. Anakin could feel her hurt but he could not see it in her blank eyes.

"I want to see them."

-------------------------

As Anakin stepped onto the warm sands of Tattoine a familiar feeling returned to him. He could remember his old life; his old memories. He could remember the sadness but also the joy. He felt determination return to him: he couldn't leave this planet without the love of Padme.

"Padme," he started, "After this one day we can't stay here anymore."

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"She only promised us one day Padme. You, you're already dead and I promised her my life to be with you. Please Padme, please I-"

Padme stopped him. She could hear the panic in his voice.

"Anakin stop. I don't understand how any of this has happened and I doubt I ever will, but I have been given one more chance to be with you - with my children - and I will gladly accept it."

Anakin's face lit up.

Padme continued, "I love you Anakin. Nothing will change that. I've already died once and somehow I've been blessed with another day and I don't want to waste it fighting with the man I love. We still have so much to see, please Anakin let's not waste it."

Anakin ran towards her and took her in his arms. He loved her more than life itself. His life _was _worth one more day with her. He was glad he had made the right choice.

"I do love you Padme Amidala Skywalker. Sith how I love you."

Padme looked at him. Her face warm, "C'mon Anakin. I want to see my children."

-------------------------

Anakin and Padme stood atop a mound that overlooked a small moisture farm. The farm was familiar to them - it was the home of Anakin's step father - and in the dim light of Tattoine's twin rising suns Padme could see two children - a boy and a girl - both of 10 years of age playing in the sand. Their laughter filled the air. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

"They're beautiful," she breathed.

Anakin looked at her then looked back at his two children. She was right they were beautiful. He watched with pride as the two children - his children - taunted and threw sand at a golden coloured android.

Anakin's brows crossed, "Threepio?"

"What?"

"That droid. It's Threepio."

"So it is. Oh Anakin I can't just stand here anymore!"

At that Padme began to run forward but Anakin pulled her back.

"We can't. It's too complicated," he said silently.

Padme sighed defeatedly and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"So they'll never know us?"

Anakin looked at her and shook his head sadly.

"No they won't know us but they will know of us. Of their beautiful, intelligent mother and their foolish Jedi…"

"Brave," Padme corrected him. Her hand reached out to his.

Anakin smiled, "And of their brave Jedi father. In fact, I should think that they'll know of a world very different from what we know."

Anakin smiled inwardly. Tomorrow his children would wake up to a new world. A world as it should have been.

"C'mon Padme," he said as he gently pulled on her hand. "We still have a whole galaxy to explore."

Padme smiled slowly, "I suppose so."


	6. 4:00 to 6:00

Hello: Yes I do still remember this story. Anyway I'm lazy and I no longer know how to write (or spell) but here we go! I make up planets...

Disclaimer: As ever, all character, names, etc. belong to George Lucas. Any similarities between this story and real life/other stories are merely coincidental.

Anakin and Padme returned to the ship is silence. There were so many things that could be said but there was no point. There would be no answers to their questions. Once they were safely inside the ship Padme collapsed on the floor.

"I'm so tired Anakin," she breathed.

Anakin sat down next to her and took her hand. "I know my love. Here, lay against me and sleep a little."

Padme gave him a small smile and put her head against his chest. As she lay there she listened to the steady beat of his heart and was soon asleep. Anakin sat rigidly in the dim light of the ship and looked at the woman resting in his arms. She still loved him, he knew that, but the past hour was bound to have taken some toll on her. He stroked her hair. It was soft. He wondered if his daughter's hair was the same.

Padme awoke with a little jolt.

"Ssh you're safe," Anakin reassured her as he looked down at her face. She was so beautiful.

"Have I been asleep long?" she asked.

"Not long. Half an hour maybe? It's alright I like watching you sleep."

"Stalker," she replied jokingly. She cupped his face in her hands. "Should we not get going my dear?"

Anakin looked at her for a moment then said, "You already have something in mind don't you?"

"Have you been reading my mind again Mr Skywalker?!"

"Only when you're thinking dirty thoughts," he shot back flashing her a cheeky grin.

Padme put her hands on hips. "And I thought I was marrying a nice young man. Actually yes I do. Taylon 3?"

"Anything for you my dear."

In a flash Anakin had scooped Padme up into his arms, placed her in the co-pilot's seat and the two were leaving the twin suns –their twin suns- of Tattoine behind.

Padme ran out of the ship and into the broad daylight of Taylon 3. She flashed Anakin a smile then sat down in the giant flower field that was Taylon 3.

"It's lovely here," she shouted to Anakin who was leaving the ship with a little trepidation. Women may like flowers but he wasn't a woman...

"Stop being such a baby," she shouted back. "C'mon it's fun!"

Anakin looked up from under his eyebrows. Fun eh? Was she sure? Padme was dressed in little more than her underwear with a gauzy dress on top. Anakin felt rather over-dressed in his Jedi outfit.

"Maybe I'll go and get changed first," he noted and returned to the ship. Luckily he found some clothes left by the previous pilot and returned to the warm sun in an open shirt and loose trousers. He walked up to Padme who was immersing herself in making a daisy chain. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello sunshine," he joked. She pulled him down next to him and rested her head in his lap.

"I love sunshine," she ran a light finger over her arm. "I could stay here forever."

Anakin traced his hand over where hers had just been. Her skin was so soft. He picked a flower, lifted up her dress and traced it along her bellybutton. Padme let out a little contented sigh.

"I wish we'd had more time like this before," Anakin said quietly.

"Life's too short for regrets," Padme replied poignantly.

Anakin stared at the sky for a second then smiled down at Padme.

"In that case I don't want to regret not making a daisy chain," he laughed at picked up the one Padme had began. It couldn't be that hard could it?

For the next 10 minutes Padme watched as her husband struggled to mould the delicate flowers into a chain. Finally he flashed a self- satisfied face and shoved the chain in Padme's face.

"Ha ha!" Anakin proclaimed. "King on the daisy chain!"

"Well put it on then," Padme replied, stretching out her ankle. Anakin smiled and put the chain around her delicate ankle.

"It's lovely," she said.

Anakin looked at her.

"Yes it is."


End file.
